Vínculos
by Kaida00
Summary: Los vínculos forman hermandades. Esto Naruto y Sasuke lo saben perfectamente; uno peleando por su futuro y él otro guiado por su pasado. Cruzaran nuevamente caminos? O aquellos fantasmas del pasado separarán a estos dos amigos? No Yaoi.
1. Cap 1: Comienzos.

**_Pero cuandooo te vaaaas ~ Que onda gente? espero que bien! acá una nueva historia y ahora de Naruto (por cierto, nose que paso pero se me borraron las otras historias... wtf) xD nos vemos abajo._**

**_Cap 1: Comienzos._**

"Sasuke!" Naruto gritó, saltando tras él sobre las ramas de los árboles a una velocidad increíble, se estaba empujando para ir más rápido; tenía que recuperar a Sasuke, por Sakura, por todos los demás y por su cordura. Naruto no podría descansar hasta que Sasuke estuviera de regreso donde pertenecía, en Konoha. Naruto había prometido que traería a Sasuke de vuelta y él no volvería a sus palabras.

De repente, la forma de Sasuke desapareció y Naruto se asustó.

"Mierda" maldijo antes de encontrarse en un claro con dos estatuas gigantescas talladas en la roca que se alza sobre ellas y se enfrentan entre sí. Una cascada corriendo entre ellas.

"No son tan diferentes a nosotros. Ambos, los mejores amigos luchando hasta la muerte en este valle... El Valle del Fin" habló Sasuke, su voz era suave, pero Naruto podía escucharla claramente sobre el agua atronadora de la cascada.

"No tiene que ser así. Todavía podrías volver con Kono-"

"NO! Konoha no tiene nada más que ofrecerme. No me dan, ni me darian el poder que necesito. El poder que necesito para matar a mi hermano!" Sasuke le gritó a Naruto, su Sharingan girando furiosamente mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero.

"Esta pelea determinará quién es el más fuerte entre los dos. No pudiste, ni vas a poder poner un rasguño en esta diadema, dobe" se burló Sasuke.

Naruto gruñó furiosamente, su ira estallaba, al igual que su chakra. Ese ruido era apenas el de un humano, y el gruñido reflejaba puramente la ira del Kyuubi que estaban enjaulados en su interior. Naruto apenas podía ver nada más allá de la bruma de su ira y el Kyuubi solo lo estaba incitando.

**"Adelante, muchacho. Matalo"**

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Naruto con una velocidad inhumana, mientras Naruto luchaba consigo mismo, sus ojos azul parpadeaban en rojo y sus pupilas se contraían en gran medida. Sasuke le dio una patada en la pierna para luego lanzar una poderosa patada circular, pero lo que no esperaba era que Naruto lo atrapara y lo tirara hacia el agua. Se apartó de él y vio que los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos.

_"Hn... probablemente Naruto tenga algún Kekke Genkai oculto"_ pensó Sasuke críticamente, "Probablemente la única razón por la que aprobó los exámenes genin" Todavía no tenía idea de que el Kyuubi estaba atrapado dentro de esté joven.

Naruto agarró un puñado de kunais, las cuales cubrió de chakra naranja y las arrojó a Sasuke, que apenas los esquivó a todos. Observó cómo golpeaban un árbol y lo quemaban en un agujero a través de todo el ancho del tronco.

"Qué demonios es ese chakra naranja y qué tan poderoso es ?!"Sasuke gritó con nerviosismo. Naruto estaba luchando para mantener abajo al Kyuubi, pero el zorro no se la hacia para nada facil.

**" DEJAME SALIR!! Sabes que sin mí poder no eres rival para él Uchiha!"**el zorro de nueve colas gruñó ferozmente a Naruto.

"No!"Naruto le gritó al zorro de nueve colas.

Sin embargo, un humano no era rival para un demonio y un chakra naranja burbujeante envolvía el cuerpo de Naruto rapidamente. Las uñas se convirtieron en garras, los dientes en colmillos y sus marcas de bigotes eran más gruesas y oscuras. El chakra naranja formó dos orejas sobre la cabeza de Naruto y una cola en la base de su columna vertebral. Sasuke solo podía mirar con cautela y temor hasta que el chakra se asentó. Los gruñidos salieron de la boca de Naruto mientras corría hacia su enemigo y atacaba con sus garras con una asombrosa agilidad y velocidad. Lleno de miedo y cautela, Sasuke saltó de nuevo a una distancia segura realizando el jutsu Uchiha.

"Katon! Goukakyu n-"

BAM!Naruto se adelantó para traer su puño cubierto de chakra y golpearlo en el estómago a Sasuke. Él Uchiha voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la piedra en la base de la cascada, dejando un mini cráter. Él tosió sangre y se burló con enojo.

"Nunca me vencerás!"Sasuke gritó locamente. Su marca maldita comenzó a extenderse alrededor de su cuerpo, fue el momento cuando activó el Nivel Dos.

Los dos amigos se enfrentaron de nuevo, cada uno como una bestia y un monstruo a su manera.

A los pocos minutos de luchar, lo naranja que cubría el cuerpo de Naruto se derritió causando que tropezara. El costo de luchar incluso por tan poco tiempo también había afectado al zorro, que había olvidado que su contenedor era solo un simple niño humano. Sasuke también fue golpeado y magullado, habiendo vuelto a su forma original. Tampoco estaban en condiciones de continuar. Sin embargo, recurrieron a sus últimas reservas de chakra, desesperados por terminar la lucha y derrotar al otro.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

**_PoV Sasuke._**

La lluvia caía. Le dolieron los ojos y por eso los cerró. Se sentía débil, como si estuviera hecho de paja. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y sin saberlo, girando con gran velocidad. Sintió que la banda de la cabeza se aflojaba y le dolía el estómago. Abrió los ojos, miiró hacia abajo a la cara de su mejor amigo, él chico que había tratado de salvarlo y traerlo a casa. Su visión era más aguda de lo que había sido antes; podía ver claramente cada línea en la cara de Naruto, los ojos del niño estaban cerrados y parecía que estaba dormido...Pero él no estaba dormido. Sasuke miró el agujero en el centro de su pecho, el que había puesto allí. El Mangekyo Sharingan le dejó ver claramente el daño al cuerpo; No quería verlo, no quería que le recordaran lo que acababa de hacer. Cerró los ojos y desactivó su Sharingan.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a mirar fijamente. Él sabía que tenía que ser así, sabía que la única forma en que podía derrotar a su hermano era con su propio Mangekyo Sharingan. Era un vengador y tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para destruir a Itachi y vengar a su familia. Debería haber sido feliz; ahora estaba un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo, había ganado poder y con la ayuda de Orochimaru ganaría aún más.Y todo lo que había costado era la vida de un dobe ruidoso...

Entonces. Por qué tenía ganas de llorar?Por qué quiso gritar y rogar a Naruto por su perdón? Por qué estaba recordando el país de las Olas y el momento en que casi había muerto tratando de protegerlo? Por qué estaba recordando la prueba de la campana y dandole comida a un atado Naruto? Por qué recordaba llevar a un inconsciente Naruto a Konoha después de haber derrotado a Gaara? Por qué recordaba esa sonrisa molesta y esa voz fuerte que proclamaba que algún día sería Hokage? Por qué sintió la necesidad de llevar a su amigo a Konoha y responder por lo que acababa de hacer?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No! Él no podía parar ahora. Si volvía sería ejecutado. Entonces Itachi ganaría y su familia nunca sería vengada. Si eso sucedia, entonces. Para qué fue todo? No, no podía volver. Él había elegido la venganza; había optado por renunciar a su felicidad y su hogar para adquirir poder. Él había hecho su elección;sabía que no podía volver.

"Naruto ... lo siento... sayonara"

Volvió a levantarse y tropezó con la lluvia. A paso lento se iba el último Uchiha de Konoha.

X-wwww-Wwww

Pakkun habló en voz baja "La lluvia ha lavado el rastro, ya no puedo seguir a Sasuke"

Kakashi no dijo nada. Simplemente se arrodilló allí sobre el cuerpo de su estudiante. Sintió sus lágrimas incluso en la lluvia, esto fue su culpa. Debería haber prestado más atención; debería haberle dado a Naruto más de su tiempo en lugar de jugar a favoritos, debería haber sido un mejor sensei y un mejor amigo.Y nunca, pero nunca, debería haber enseñado a Sasuke cómo usar el Chidori.

"Cómo llegamos a esto?"Dijo en un susurro."Perdoname Naruto. Perdoname... Sensei".

"Kakashi" dijo Pakkun en voz baja "Qué quieres hacer?"

Kakashi sacó un poncho verde moteado de una de sus bolsas de cinturón. Envolvió suavemente el cuerpo de Naruto en él y lo tomó en sus brazos "No hay nada que hacer excepto traer a Naruto a casa e informar al Hokage"

"Qué hay de Sasuke?"

"Sasuke puede esperar" Solo había un poco de calor en su voz "Me encargaré de él tarde o temprano".

Pakkun entendió exactamente lo que significaban esas palabras "Él es tu alumno...no vas a intentar salvarlo?"

"No, él era mi alumno. Lo que él es ahora es un traidor, un ninja perdido y un asesino" Kakashi se alejó de un salto con Naruto sostenido firmemente en sus brazos. Pakkun lo siguió y no dijo nada más.

Un sonido de gorgoteo áspero llega a sus oídos, abrió el poncho y miro hacia abajo; con asombro ve que el sangrado ha disminuido considerablemente. Sin duda ayudado por el poder del demonio Kyuubi contenido dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Kakashi sacudió su cabeza ligeramente con incredulidad. Él mayor enemigo de la Villa de la Hoja y una fuente de dolor y angustia para Naruto durante toda su vida fue lo único que lo mantuvo con vida, no; basicamente lo revivio. En ese momento, Kakashi se sintió realmente agradecido por este demonio y sus poderes.

**"Ohh un aldeano de la hoja agradeciendome? Eso es nuevo"** una voz resonó en la cabeza de Kakashi. Asustado por esta ocurrencia, Kakashi se detiene por un momento.

**"Sigue corriendo! tsk, sigue corriendo... va si quieres que él niño muera, no lo hagas" **Kyuubi grita dentro de la cabeza de Kakashi. Él cual ignoro lo ultimo y usando ligeros movimientos de manos y activación de voz, aumenta su chakra para ganar velocidad adicional mientras se dirige hacia Konoha.

**"Ecucha atentamente disipulo del Yondaime" **Él Kyuubi empezaba a hablar nuevamente para asombro de Kakashi **"Él chico necesita ayuda medica rapidamente...pude detener la emorragía; pero su corazon dejara de latir muy pronto y no podre bombearle más chakra"**

_"Maldición... aún estamos lejos de Konoha" _Kakashi se impulsó nuevamente a gran velocidad **"Calculare que puedo seguir administrandole mi chakra por unos 10 a 15 minutos, con suerte. El resto depende de ustedes" **Él zorro advirtió y con esas ultimas palabras corto el enlase y se enfocó en él muchacho.

"Con cinco minutos me basta"

**_1 semana post batalla "Naruto vs Sasuke". Hospital de Konoha._**

En la habitación de Naruto se encontraba un Jiraiya sentado en el borde de la ventana, mirando a su nuevo estudiante. Él chico le recordaba demasiado a su versión joven "demasiado parecido" decía él sabio. Es que era verdad, al chico le gustaba su compañera de equipo, era 'huérfano' y quería siempre ser más fuerte para demostrarle a la aldea que no era un inútil, "Hasta su compañero de equipo traiciono a la aldea"

"Cómo está?" pregunto Kakashi abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Jiraiya lo miro por unos segundos "bastante bien, está mejorando con respecto a los Chidori que le fueron incrustados" dijo Jiraiya "Kakashi, yo no tengo nada en contra de como entrenaste al equipo 7; pero enseñarle el Chidori al Uchiha. Sabias mejor que nadie que él chico ya estaba perdido" señalo el defecto obvio de Kakashi.

"Lo sé, lo sé muy bien Jiraiya-sama, pero me sentía culpable por lo que paso con Obito en aquel puente, también me fuí obligado por el consejo... aunque no es excusa" dijo Kakashi ante la atenta mirada del sabio.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no fue tu culpa Kakashi. La verdad que Sensei ya estaba demasiado viejo para el puesto de Hokage... dejo avanzar demasiado al consejo civil" dijo Jiraiya recordando a su viejo maestro con un suspiro.

"Puede ser verdad, pero fue todo mi culpa, perdí a Sasuke, casi pierdo al hijo de Sensei, la verdad que me estoy replanteando el tema de volver a Ambu" solto Kakashi "Además deje en manos de un Chunin y cuatro Genins tan arriesgada misión" golpeo la pared con bronca "Sabía muy bien que Sasuke vencería a Naruto, tenía técnicas del clan Uchiha todavía para vencer el Rasengan de Naruto" se lamentó más Kakashi.

"Ya, ya también debe ser mi culpa" dijo Jiraiya agarrándose el pelo frustado "lo único que hice fue enseñarle la invocación de los sapo y el Rasengan. Yo siendo el padrino tuve que involucrarme más con él" se apenó Jiraiya bajando su cabeza, avergonzado.

"No es verdad ya hiciste mucho, se muy bien que el consejo te prohibió acercarte a Naruto" dijo Kakashi.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que Kakashi decidió irse. Quedando solo él chico y su padrino _"El ciclo se vuelve a repetir... parece que nunca habra paz en este mundo" _Se lamentaba en su mente. Pasaron unos minutos; Jiraiya estaba a punto de irse, pero escuchó como la cama se rechinaba, claro sonido de que Naruto se estaba moviendo. Posando su mirada en él muchacho, vio con claridad como se estaba sentando en la cama "Veo que estas despertando"

"Si..." Contestaba en silencio, pero su mirada no se encontraba en el lugar; estaba perdida.

"Escucha atentamente, Naruto" Naruto giro su cabeza y observó como Jiraiya lo miraba con seriedad "Hay algo que necesito decirte. A partir de hoy seras mi único estudiante, vendras conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años. El objetivo es convertirte en un Shinobi hecho y derecho" Naruto escuchaba atentamente y en silenciob "Recibí noticias de Akatsuki y al parecer hay una gran chance de que su siguiente objetivo seas tú. Tendriamos alrededor de tres o cuatro años par...

" Por qué me preocuparía por lo que va a suceder en tres años?" Naruto le respondió a su Sensei, que lo miro con incredulidad.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"No tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que va a pasar en tres años. Orochimaru ya le puso las garras a Sasuke y su vida corre peligro!" Su mente le recordaba lo que le había dicho Kimimaro.

"Ah eso" Jiraiya resoplo "Orochimaru va a necesitar tiempo para utilizar su Jutsu de Inmortalidad. La serpiente viscoza utilizo un cuerpo antes de la llegada de Sasuke...Calculo que necesitara el mismo tiempo que va a durar tu entrenamiento. Vamos chico! soy el principal espía de Orochimaru es obvio que tengo información sobre él" Se reía levemente.

"Bien! Ahora pue...

"Dejalo" Interrumpió Jiraiya con seriedad "Deja ir al Uchiha, es una orden" Naruto abrió los ojos, con incredulidad.

"Es facil decirlo para usted! él es mi amig...

" Tu amigo, dices? Mira bien tu maldito cuerpo! Un amigo no te dejaría en un estado entre la vida y la muerte. Acaso no te dijeron que moriste por un largo tiempo!? Recapasita Naruto... dejalo ir, no volvera" Naruto jadeo ante lo dicho por el sabio sapo "Mira Naruto... Quiero evitar que te pase lo mismo que me paso a mí. Orochimaru era mi mejor amigo, mi camarada... nos traiciono en busca de poder, lo mismo que hizo él Uchiha. Dime que diferencia hay entre ellos dos?"

"Sasuke es diferen...

"Si tu insistes en ir por Sasuke... no voy a entrenarte" Jiraiya se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Naruto "Hay escuadrones anbus preparados para detenerte en caso de que quieras ir a buscar a Sasuke, tú decides" Jiraiya tomo un respiro bastante grande y siguió hablando "Si vas a tener una actitud de niñato malcriado, entonces le dire a Tsunade que no te permita tomar el examen Chunin, ni salir de la aldea"

"Qué!?"

"Recuerda Naruto, Akatsuki no esta detras de ti por ser un ninja extraordinario o peligroso para ellos... te buscan por lo que tienes en tu interior. Te lo dire una vez más; ignora a Sasuke y que pase... lo que tenga que pasar" Terminaba de hablar Jiraiya, ahora su atención estaba en Naruto.

"Mi respuesta es no! Si tengo que quedarme como un Genin por el resto de mi vida asi me quedare! Creare justsus impresionantes y cuando vengan los Akatsuki les pateare el trasero, Dattebayo!" Jiraiya abrió sus ojos, soprendido. Despues de unos segundos sonrió "Prometí traerlo de regreso y nunca rompo una promesa"

"La idea de que tú trabajes en un jutsu me da nauseas... tenemos un largo camino que recorrer para hacerte un ninja respetable" Jiraiya se levantó de la ventana y miro a Naruto "Apenas te recuperes saldremos. Te convertire en una maquina insuperable, espero que estes listo" Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrio.

"Eso quiere decir?"

"Exacto, seras mi pupilo por estos tres años"

**_Fnishim fatality a mis dedos, como cuesta escribir en celular... mas que costar diria que te da paja xD_**

**_janee_**


	2. Cap 2: Clase S

**_Hello My friends! segundo capitulo recien horneado y listo para salir. El entrenamiento de Naruto, mmm sera tan diferente al del cannon? ya veremos._**

**_Cap 2: Clase S._**

"Bueno... supongo que ya esta" Un Naruto terminaba de ordenar su habitación con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su cama y recogió su mochila "Es un hasta pronto, entonces" Iba en dirección hacia la puerta, pero su mirada se topó con un pequeño marco _"Para ustedes tambien, hasta pronto" _Aquel marco conservaba la imagen del equipo 7, completo.

Al abrir la puerta él joven rubio observo como un hombre de pelo blanco, en forma puntiaguda, lo esperaba apollado en la pared de su casa "Veo que has terminado, Naruto"

"Asi es, Ero-Sennin" Saludaba a su Sensei y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la entrada de Konoha.

Ambos caminaban a un ritmo lento y en un comodo silencio. Naruto observaba por ultima vez la aldea, sus edificios, casas, el paisaje. Con gran nostalgía "Pareciera como si no volvieras nunca mas, Naruto" Jiraiya le hablaba con un ligero tono divertido.

"Son tres años, nunca estuve tan lejos de Konoha" al posar su vista en frente pudo ver como ya se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea. Dansose media vuelta observo el rostro de su ídolo en la famosa montaña de los Hokage "Observame Cuarto. Observa y presta atención, por favor" su dedo apuntando hacia la cara estoica del cuarto Hokage.

"Vamos, Naruto" Jiraiya le decía con una pequeña sonrisa y empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea_"Tú solo observa, Minato"_

"Si!" Naruto corrió y se puso al día con su maestro. Ambos cruzaron la gran puerta de Konoha y se dirigían hacia un largo camino, el cual ya los esperaba.

"Lo entiendes, Naruto?" Jiraiya entablaba una conversación. Naruto giro su cabeza "Solo tengo tres años para entrenarte. Espero que estes listo para este riguroso entrenamiento" Le advertía con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto! No puedo perder mas tiempo. La proxima vez lo traere de regreso"

"Asi se habla muchacho! Andando!" Jiraiya le revolvia el pelo con felicidad.

"Si!!" Repondía él rubio con una gran sonrisa.

\--w--w--w--w--

**_Pais de las Hierbas. 1 mes y medio del comienzo del viaje de Naruto._**

"Muevete más rápido, Naruto!" Jiraiya tomaba con la palma de sus manos el rodillazo de su alumno.

"No te confies, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto agarró con sus dos manos el brazo de Jiraiya y atras del sabio sapo aparecio un clon de sombra, lanzando un puñetazo en direccion a la cabeza del sensei. Al entrar en contacto Naruto pudo ver con claridad como el Senin sonreia y desaparecía en una explosión de humo "Eh! qué paso!?"

"No te confies, muchacho" Naruto giro su cabeza hacia los arboles y vio a un Jiraiya sentado con una sonrisa burlona saludandolo "Casi vences a un clon, debo felicitarte o burlarme" Bajaba de aquel árbol y se sentaba en las hierbas "Ven tonto, tengo que hablar con vos"

"Casi te tenía ahí" Resongando, Naruto se sentaba en frente de Jiraiya.

"Necesitas 100 años más para eso, mocoso" Sacando un rollo azul, le contestaba Jiraiya.

"Sabes que no tengo tanto tiempo. Qué es eso?" el nuevo rollo llamo la atención del rubio.

"Es tu nueva dieta, rutina y como vas a vivir dentro de los proximos tres meses" Abriendo el largo pergamino, Naruto pudo ver varias cosas.

"Dieta?" preguntó él rubio con curiosidad.

"Si, dieta. Antes que nada no, no estas gordo, ni tampoco flaco" Repondía el canoso.

"No entiendo, entonces para que necesito una dieta?" Se recostaba en el pasto y admiraba el cielo totalmente despejado.

"Has hecho un gran progreso en este mes y medio, por ejemplo ya estoy viendo un gran progreso con tu estilo de Taijutsu y control de chakra. Pero no noto un cambio en tu estatura y ya tendrias que haber pegado un pequeño estiron... enano" Se dispuso a escribir con tinta en aquel pergamino "Sumandole a tu problema de estatura, esta el tema de que las comidas que estas consumiendo no van de acorde a tu entrenamiento y necesitas la suficiente energía y reserva de energía para la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento" Seguía garabateando.

"Cuál seria esa siguiente fase?" Preguntaba el rubio sin dejar de mirar el cielo, con cansancio.

"La siguiente fase... es el control del chakra del Kyubi" Completaba el pergamino y se lo mostraba a su disipulo, él cual ya se habia levantado "Observa y escucha atentamente. La dieta y tu regímen es bastante sencilla y muy facil de lograr; vas a tener seis comidas al día, el desayuno a las 6:30 A.M, cuando terminas de desayunar vas a hacer una carrera matutina de dos horas, al terminar eso vas a hacer una serie de estiramientos de, por lo menos, diez minutos"

"Entiendo y para qué el estiramiento?"

"Dios mocoso! hay que explicarte todo? Necesito que tengas mas flexibilidad, mucha mas, de hecho. Bueno sin irme del tema, al terminar el estiramiento vas a tener tu segundo desayuno; va a consistir de un tazón de arroz blanco, desde ese momento quedas libre hasta la hora del almuerzo, alrededor de las 12:30 P.M te quiero almorzando, porque a las 14:00 P.M vamos a meditar y perfeccionar tu control de chakra hasta las 16:00 P.M; acá vas a tener una pieza de cualquier tipo de carne, a tu elección. Cuando termines de comer, vas a volver a meditar, pero solo por otra hora más" Jiraiya le explicaba y señalaba en el pergamino su rutina a Naruto.

"Por qué tanta meditación? Es aburrido..."

"Lo sé, pero es parte de la última etapa de tu maldito entrenamiento, asi que callate y guarda silencio" Tosía levemente y prosiguió a seguirle explicando "Cuando termines de meditar vas a tener una pequeña merienda, algunas frutas, una gelatina si estamos en un pueblo, algo fresco. Apenas termines esto vamos a ir al bosque y empezaremos a experimentar con ese sello; al terminar estos tres meses tienes que haber podido manejar dos colas del Kyubi y finalizaras el día con una ligera cena, a tu elección muchacho...Ojo! L-I-G-E-R-A. Porque te aviso desde ahora; de noche vas a tener mucha hambre, mas que nada las primeras semanas. Entiendes, muchacho?" Cerraba el rollo y se lo tiraba a su alumno.

"Si! aunque me molesta no practicar Taijustu o algun poderozo Ninjutsu..." se quejaba él rubio poniendo mala cara.

"Depende de vos, chico. Si logras obtener las dos colas antes de los tres meses... aprenderas el siguiente paso del Rasengan jejeje" Naruto al escuchar esto se levanto feliz y con el puño en alto.

"Si señor, las dominare en menos de dos meses! Dattebayo!" Con gran energía le propuso a su sensei, que le respondía con una ligera risa.

"Estoy seguro que lo haras, muchacho"

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**_País de los osos. T_****_ercera semana de la nueva rutina de Naruto_**.

"CONCENTRATE NARUTO! NO DEJES QUE TE DOMINE!" Le gritaba Jiraiya preocupado, pero listo para intervenir _"Ya domino completamente la primera cola, pero hay un gran paso hacia la segunda"_

"Maldición eso estoy tratando hace 20 minutos!!" Gritaba enojado, parte de una tercera cola se estaba formando lentamente, viendo esto Jiraiya decidio intervenir.

"Sello!" Le arrojaba un papel con la palabra "sellar" a Naruto, que al tocar el papel inmeditamente el chakra rojo desaparecio y Naruto como consecuencia, se desmallo. Al terminar de sellar el chakra, Jiraiya fue a recoger a su aprendiz _"Has hecho un gran progreso, Naruto" _Pensaba con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba con su pupilo durmiendo en la espalda.

**_Pais de los osos. 1 mes y 27 días de la nueva rutina de Naruto._**

"Velocidad, Naruto. No solo el cuerpo poseé esta caracteristica, la mente también; mientras más rápida y fuerte sea tu mente, cada vez mas seras un oponente peligroso y a temer" Aconsejaba a Naruto mientras esté se encontraba desnudo, salvo por un boxer, meditando sobre una cascada.

"Entiendo, Ero-Senin" Le repondía con los ojos cerrados y concentrado, Naruto.

_"Esta a solo un pequeño paso de dominar la segunda cola, en cualquier momento estara listo... pero hay algo más que me ha impactado" _Pensaba Jiraiya mientras escribia, en silencio sobre un pergamino.

"Sabes, Ero-Senin" Estas palabras llamaron la atención del sabio sapo, él cual dejo de escribir y miro al rubio "Se que me dijiste que le restara importancia... Pero siento a los peces nadando cerca mio... a los arboles... al viento. Dios! suena muy loco y lo que estoy diciendo... pero se siente genial..."

_"Acá esta... esa anomalía... no hay ninguna duda. 'El modo Senin' no hay otra explicacion. Mmm si, Tendre que hablar con 'Ma' y 'Pa'._" pensaba con gran fasinacion y una enorme sonrisa "No te preocupes, es algo normal cuando estas mucho tiempo meditando, eso si, sigue prestando atención y memorizando ese sentimiento"

"Entendido!"

**_Pais_****_ de los bosques. 3 meses y 10 días del comienzo de la rutina de Naruto._**

Naruto se desplomaba en el piso. Hace aproximadamente tres semanas, Jiraiya empezó a entrenarlo en la siguiente fase del Rasengan _"Maldición que dificil es esto"_

"Te dije muchacho. El 'Odaama Rasengan' tiene la capacidad de destruir por completo a un enemigo, pero si no tienes control necesario y la paz en tu circuito de chakra te sera casi imposible manejar esta técnica, mejor rindete y empezemos el entrenamiento para sacar la tercera cola... ya le estabas tomando la mano y el ritmo" Aconsejaba Jiraiya al chico que no se levabtaba _"Debe estar bastante frustrado. Incluso a Minato le tomo un año dominar el 'Odaama Rasengan' "_

"No!" Se levantaba Naruto y empezaba nuevamente a formar el Rasengan en su mano.

"Naruto! incluso al cuarto Hokage le tomo un año aprender esta técnica, entiende porfavor" Se acercaba al rubio para detenerlo. Al pararse al lado de este sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato "Imposible" Dijo en shock, Jiraiya. Como para no estarlo, el Rasengan en la mano de Naruto se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, pero lo que mas le sorprendio; era el gran control que había en la expansión.

"Un año dices? lo dominare en tres meses! Dattebayo!!!!" Y el Rasengan le exploto nuevamente y mando a volar a Naruto, él cual choco contra el tronco de un árbol y caía desmayado, completamente exausto.

"Se que lo haras, Naruto" Con una gran sonrisa, Jiraiya lo levantaba y lo colocaba en su espalda y caminaba rumbo al pueblo.

**_Pais de las Nubes. Inmediaciones a la aldea de la Nube. 5 Meses y 14 días del comienzo de la rutina de Naruto._**

_"Esta a un paso de conseguir el Odaama Rasengan... Esté chico es increible" _Jiraiya observaba con gran fasinación a si alumno "Bien Naruto, tomemos un descanso!"

"Entendido!" Él chico se acercaba y se sento rapidamente al lado de Jiraiya. Él cual le obsequió una paleta de helado "Gracias, Ero-Sennin!"

"Has mejorado mucho, te felicito" Jiraiya tambien comía de una paleta de helado.

"Je je je, le tomé la mano"

"Escucha, Naruto... sobre el tema de Sasuk...

" No hay nada de que hablar, Ero-Senin. Se que es de tonto e imprudente lo que quiero hacer... pero es mi camino ninja" Sururro muy levemente Naruto, ultimamente se estaba cuestionando su 'Enlase' con él Uchiha _"Me tengo que dar por vencido?... Sasuke"_

"Al contrario muchacho" Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a su maestro, con asombro "Quiero que te esfuerces el doble... no, el triple! Superame hijo y has lo que yo no pude" Jiraiya se levantaba y apoyaba en los hombros de Naruto, sus brazos "Salva a tu amigo" Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le decía a Naruto, él cual abrió los ojos muy grande, para posteriormente bajar la cabeza y sonreir con cariño.

"Por supuesto... Sensei"

**_País de la cascada. 1 año y cinco meses del comienzo del entrenamiento de Naruto._**

Naruto se veía en el espejo de una tienda ninja "Wow... esto es exelente" Su antigua ropa fue casi destruida y más que nada... no le entraba más.

"Dicen que la ropa hace al hombre, no?" Jiraiya aparecía atras de Naruto con una sonrisa viendo el nuevo lock de su ahíjado.

"Jejeje" Naruto ha crecido notablemente en altura, sus anteriores 1'48 Centimetros, ahora se volvieron en unos consolidados 1'70 centimetros y sus facciones faciales se han desarrollado en gran medida; su grasa de bebe ya estaba desapareciendo en su totalidad. Ahora posee el cabello bastante largo y sus patillas habían crecido bastante, dandole un aspecto salvaje y a esto le sumó que trasladó la parte metálica de su Banda ninja a una simple banda negra con el kanji 'Aceíte'. Su ropa actual consiste en una chaqueta negra tipo uniforme con la cremallera color naranja en la cual cuenta con varios botones en la cintura y las mangas, lo que le permite plegar la manga izquierda y los faldones traseros, dándole un fácil acceso a las bolsas de armas en la parte posterior de su cinturón. Además lleva una banda roja con el símbolo Uzumaki en su brazo izquierdo. Completaban al nuevo Naruto unos pantalones naranjas ajustados, los cuales tenia un vendaje en la pierna derecha justo arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras que le llegaban hasta la pantorilla "Es genial, Ero-Senin!"

"Si que lo es muchacho, si que lo es" felicitaba al chico que no para de sonreír _"cada día se parece mas a tí, Minato"_

Ambos se dirigían a pagar la ropa, caminando Jiraiya reflexiono sobre la nueva información que obtuvo en el país de la cascada _" Parece que Akatsuki se ha movido, capturaron al siete colas y van por el cinco. Tendré que apresurarme con Naruto, de ahora en adelante lo llevare al limite" _Termino de pensar porque ya estaban en la caja "Yo pago, Naruto. Consideralo un regalo por tu gran progreso" Le tocaba el hombro con la mano, mientras sacaba su billetera y se disponía a pagar.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego bajar la cabeza, lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos, pero... con una gran sonrisa "Gracias... Jiraiya"

**_Kemurigakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre el Humo)_****_. 2 años del comienzo del entrenamiento de Naruto._**

Naruto salía del pequeño lago, se había metido para apasiguar el atenuante calor que hacia ese día. Gotas caían por su tonificado cuerpo, resultante de su entrenamiento con él viejo sabio. Hablando de Jiraiya, esté se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino debajo de un árbol. Viendo esto, Naruto se acercó "Un nuevo libro?" Tomó una toalla y empezo a secarse.

"Si, de hecho estoy haciendo un remake de una de mis primeras historias" Le respondía, sin dejar de escribir.

"Aquella historia que me mostrastes?" Se sentaba al lado de su maestro y se relajaba.

"Las cronicas de un ninja audaz, fue mí primer libro jajajaja" Se reía, a la vez dejaba de escribir y se apoyaba en el tronco de aquel árbol.

"Gran historía" Naruto cerraba los ojos totalmente cansado.

"De hecho no tuvo tanto reconocimiento, pero a tu padre le encantó" Susurro en silencio y con una sonrisa.

"Mi padre eh..." Un adormilado Naruto respondía, sin darse cuenta del dato que habia dado Jiraiya; se durmio con una gran sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

"Asi es... a Minato le gusto mucho... también a Kushina" Abrió los ojos y miro el pequeño lago con gran nostalgía _"Has mejorado en gran medida, Naruto. Pudistes controlar cuatro colas de chakra del Kyubi, aunque tuvimos varios problemas con la última jejeje" _Pensaba con gran felicidad, pero se sobaba con dolor su costilla derecha.

**_Flash Back. Kiba no Kuni (Aldea del colmillo). 1 Año y 8 meses del comienzo del entrenamiento de Naruto. _**

Maestro y alumno se encontraban meditando cara a cara. Se estaban situando en el estadio de la aldea del colmillo, el cual fue prestado a su heroé, Jiraiya "Bueno es hora, Naruto" Jiraiya se levantaba "Es hora de dar el siguiente paso en tu entrenamiento, sacaremos la cuarta cola" Naruto se levantaba junto a su sensei.

"Adelante. Vamos a intentarlo!" Exclamaba él rubio con entusiasmo.

"Bien! Sal, Gerotora" Jiraiya hacia una señal de mano y abría la boca. De la boca de Jiraiya salía un sapo, que en vez de tener una panza, contenía un pergamino "Puedes abrir el sello del Kyubi?"

"**Ya te dije que estoy en contra" **El sapo se negaba a abrir el sello **"En la cuarta cola es muy probable que él chico sea consumido por él Kyubi y su odio"**

"Lo sabemos, por eso nos tomamos unos meses para progresar. Esta listo, confió en él" Repondía Jiraiya.

**"Como quieran, tengan cuidado" **él sapo se dirigió a Naruto, el cual ya se habia quitado su chaqueta y la remera de malla que tenía, su sello se encontraba en la boca del estomago **"Kai" **él sapo desbloqueo el sello y se esfumo en una explosión de humo. Apenas se fue el chakra rojo empezo a rodear a Naruto a gran velocidad.

"Fiuu, tres colas en unos segundos... Has mejorado Naruto, sigue asi" Le felicitaba Jiraiya. El gran chakra rodeaba lentamente el estadio y una malicía enorme empezaba a inundar el aire _"Algo esta mal" _Apenas termino de pensar esto, una cuarta cola estaba formandose y Naruto esta maldiciendo por el dolor. Su piel empezaba a desaparecer y era consumida.

_Mundo interior de Naruto._

_"Detente, Kyubi!" Naruto exclamaba, pero el zorro solo lo veía con malicia y una sonrisa escalofriante. _

**_"Se acabó muchacho, mordistes más de lo que podías" _**Una marea empezó a golpear a Naruto y el zorro aprovecho el descuido y agarró al chico **_"Estas a mi merced..."_**

"_Callaté!!" Naruto intentaba zafarse, sin exito, del agarre._

**_"Mira... el sello se esta estinguiendo" _**Kyubi se reía, pero en el fondo sabía que aún él chico esta seguro **_"Vamos... aparece Cuarto Hokage!" _**

"_Deja de hablar sólo y sueltame! Rasengaan!!!" Naruto logró estirar un brazo y creo una esfera de chakra, golpeando la mano de la bestia._

**_"Grrrr, maldito mocoso" _**El zorro se sobaba su muñeca, con dolor.

"Narutooo!!! Vamos chico no dejes que te influencie ese zorro!!!" Una voz muy conocida para Naruto rezono en todo el lugar.

_"No te preocupes Ero-Sennin, este asunto ya se resolvió. Yo tengo el control, Kyubi!" Naruto abrió los ojos y aparecio nuevamente en el mundo real._

_Mundo real._

Naruto abrió los ojos, vió con fasinación como su píel volvía a su cuerpo lentamente. El chakra rojo empezaba a envolver su cuerpo, ya no salía disparado para todas partes "Parece que controlé la cuarta cola, jejeje" Naruto se paraba sobre sus piernas, ya no sentía la necesidad de estar en cuatro patas "Oe! Mira Ero-Senin logré control... JIRAIYA!!!" Naruto disperso el chakra del Kyubi y corrio hacia su maestro, él cual se encontraba nadando en su propia sangre. Una gran y profunda herida se podía ver en el torso de Jiraiya. Naruto espantado corrio hacia allí; creando varios clones se llevo a su Sensei hacia el hospital _"Perdon Jiraiya... Por favor... No mueras"_

**_3 días post entrenamiento para desbloquear la cuarta cola del Kyubi._**

Jiraiya abría lentamente sus ojos, la luz del sol le prohibia abrirlos en su totalidad. Aunque vió con claridad un techo blanco, el cual tenia un ventilador en funcionamiento "Donde estoy?"

"Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya giro su cabeza y pudo ver a su alumno corriendo hacia su posición. Pudo ver su alegría y una gran preocupación adornando su rostro.

"Ey chico, como estas?" Le preguntó con pereza.

"Yo estoy bien... logre controlar la cuarta cola..." Lo ponía al día con lo sucedido en aquel momento.

"Bien hecho! obtuviste un gran poder. Te felicito, Naruto" Le sonreía un vendando Jiraiya a su alumno.

"Perdon Jiraiya... si no fuera por mí estarias en b..."

"Detente, Naruto" Jiraiya cortaba las disculpas de su ahijado "Te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Obtuviste la cuarta cola! Hijo, el daño que me hice, fue por un descuido mió... no tuviste nada que ver" Jiraiya se levantaba con pesar y un gran dolor, se sentaba y ponía los dos brazos en los hombros de su alumno, para que él chico lo viera a los ojos "No fue tu culpa, Naruto. Estoy orgulloso de tu progreso, te felicito" Le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Naruto no pudo contenerse y estalló en un llanto de felicidad "Gra-Gracias... Jiraiya" Naruto lo abrazaba a su maestro, aún llorando, pero feliz.

"Yo te debería agradecer, Naruto..." Jiraiya le devolvía el abrazo con gran cariño _"Me diste un motivo por el cual vivir, gracias... Naruto"_

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Jiraiya recordaba ese momento con una sonrisa. Selló el pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo, lo guardo y se recosto en el tronco. Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir en silencio con su ahijado "Has mejorado muchisimo"

**_Monte Myobuk_****_u. 2 años y 1 mes del comiendo del entremaniento de Naruto._**

"Escucha atentamente, Naruto" Jiraiya se encontraba en punta de píe arriba de un filozo piche "Los siguientes cinco meses seran la finalización de tu entrenamiento" Le hablaba a su alumno, el cual estaba parado sobre un terreno que se situabaja arriba del barranco con los enormes pinches.

"No iba a durar tres años?" Pregunta a Naruto con curiosidad.

"Estos cinco meses seran diferente, has 15 clones de sombra" Ordenaba Jiraiya, Naruto cumplio y junto a él habia otros 15 Naruto's "Perfecto. Jutsu de Invocación!" Jiraiya exclamó, hubo dos explosiones de humo. A los pocos segundos dos sapos, bastantes viejos, se situaban en los hombros del Senin "Naruto te presento a 'Ma' y 'Pa'. Estos dos sapos son tus proximos maestros, junto a ellos aprenderas el 'Modo Senin' " Explicaba Jiraiya a un emocionado Naruto "Eso no es todo. Tú y otros tres clones iran con Ma y Pa, los otros vendran conmigo... Aprenderas a involucrar tu naturaleza al Rasengan y algunos jutsus de viento para rellenar tus Ninjutsus y ser aun más completo. El principal objetivo en estos cinco meses: Ser un ninja clase S. Estas listo muchacho!?" Explicaba con seriedad, Jiraiya.

"Que si estoy listo? Ya lo veras, Ero-Senin! Sere más fuerte que usted! Dattebayo!" Con gran entusiasmo Naruto gritaba.

"Ese es el espiritu!"

**_Konoha. 2 años y 6 meses de la partida de Naruto._**

Vemos comos dos hombres caminaban por el bosque del país del fuego a paso tranquilo y silencioso. Uno de ellos se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro de color naranja y el otro con gran pereza le seguía el camino "Termine de leerlo" Respondía el joven rubio a su acompañante.

"Te tomo tu tiempo" El hombre de pelo blanco y puntiagudo le respondía.

"Me quería tomar mí tiempo, Ero-Sennin" Cerro el libro y lo guardo en su mochila "Debo admitir que es una muy buena historia. Tiene un poco de todo y esta muy bien administrado!" Exclamaba con felicidad e intusiasmo.

"Jejeje que esperas del gran Jiraiya. Lo que me sorprendió fue tu aumento de estatura, Naruto" y era así, él rubio se encontraba en unos solidos 1'77 centimetros. Los cuales para su edad y para la estatura que tenia hace dos años era un gran incremento _"Sin contar el enorme parecido que estas teniendo con tu padre... mocoso tonto, le dije que se cortara el pelo"_

"Estoy diez puntos, si fuera mujer ya me estaría lanzando a esta hermosura" Se desabrochaba su cremallera y dejaba ver su tonificado cuerpo.

"Y esa ridicula personalidad tambien" Se quejaba agarrandose la sien "Tienes 15 años, a poco de cumplir 16 y solo tienes unos pocos abdominales; Pff calla y observa esta maravilla" El maestro copio al alumno y se saco su buzo dejando ver su torso totalmente pulído y trabajado "Holyy Shiit! mira esta hermosura" Tenzaba el bíceps y contraía la espalda, tambien trabajados con los años.

"No voy a perder!!" y Naruto se sacaba su cremallera e imitaba la acción de su maestro. Estuvieron un buen rato haciendo esto y a los minutos se estaban riendo de su pequeña batalla exhibicionista.

Se rieron un buen rato y continuaron el camino hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría. Maestro y alumno se complementan de una forma increíble, nunca se quedan sin temas para hablar.

"Mira, mocoso" Jiraiya señalaba hacia adelante. Naruto se paro en seco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "Llegamos"

Naruto sonrio de oreja a oreja y con gran felicidad dijo "Volví... Konoha"

**_Jejejeje la vuelta a Konoha y el entrenamiento de Naruto._** **_Los proximos dos capitulos seran el punto de vista y el entrenamiento de Sasuke, son medio paja de escribir, pero necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia._**

**_Punto y aparte; si bien la historia quiere mostrar el lazo que hay entre sasuke y naruto, desde ya les aviso que gran parte del fic va a ser protagonista Naruto (salvo por la saga de Gaara que me va a dar mucha paja escribirla, asumo que sera lo mismo que en el Canon [de ultima veo si pongo que Jiraya le dijo a Naruto que esconda su poder o una boludes asi])_**

**_janee._**


	3. C3: Del otro lado

**Entonces aca volvimos xd. No tengo mucho mas que agregar, nos vemos abajo.**

"hola" Dialogos.

_"Sasuke maldito bastardo" _pensamientos.

**_"Intenta atacarme mocoso" Demionios, invocaciones_**

C3: Del otro lado.

Luchó para forzar la apertura de sus ojos, podía sentirse dormido. Ya estaba luchando contra su cuerpo y su vista ofrecía una ayuda mínima en el bosque oscuro. Sin embargo, logró deliñar una ligera linea de visión. Sin ella, sus párpados se hundirían y se desmayaría en cuestión de minutos.

Si pasaba eso lo encontrarían, ya que indudablemente más miembros de Konoha se dirigían a Naruto. Y si lo encontraban desmayado no habría vuelta atras. De hecho, dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para resistirse a ellos, aún estando despierto.

Podía sentir el peso de sus piernas levantándose lentamente con cada paso. Fue un proceso agonizante, pero estaba determinado a llegar. Esta era la única forma en que podía alcanzar su meta, la única forma en que finalmente podría alcanzar el poder suficiente, el poder suficiente para cumplir la tarea que había dedicado toda su vida a llevar a cabo.

Esta era la única forma en que podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a su hermano _"También olvidar que fui por el mismo que camino que él" _Claramente recordando el último enfrentamiento con Naruto. El recuerdo, lo adormeció. Le hizo querer detenerse, caer en el destrozado suelo del bosque y nunca avanzar. Pero él seguía diciéndose lo mismo _"Mi objetivo eres tú... Itachi" _Queriendo olvidar, lo imposible de olvidar, cerro los ojos y siguió avanzando hacía Oto.

**_Otogakure. 3 días post batalla 'Naruto vs Sasuke'. PoV Sasuke._**

Era una habitación muy oscura y se sentía aún más frío aquí que afuera. Contra una pared, había una fila de monitores que parecían pasar por lo alto a diferentes áreas de este escondite. Había dos enfocados en la entrada, y la mayor parte de la atención de los demás parecía fija en lo que parecían ser celdas de prisión. Donde estaba acostado, supuso que era una especie de cama, una cama de hospital, tal vez. Había cables que se conectaban a la cama, pero la mayoría de ellos habían sido cortados.

Solo el pensamiento de lo que podría haber estado acostado aquí antes de él lo hizo temblar.

"Oh... demasiado apretado?"

La mirada onyx de Sasuke se fijó inmediatamente en él hombre que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Kabuto se refería al vendaje que estaba aplicando en ese momento.

"Está bien, supongo" dijo Sasuke sin expresión, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

"Oh, eso es un alivio" la sonrisa agradable de Kabuto regresó, y Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse si esta era una expresión por defecto a la que recurrió de manera innata "Asegúrate de hacérmelo saber. Sin embargo, Orochimaru-sama te quiere con la mejor salud lo más rápido posible. Debes comenzar tu entrenamiento, sabes?"

"Entrenamiento…" musitó Sasuke, su mirada se volvió distante.

Sí, su entrenamiento. Su único propósito para estar aquí...Cuanto antes comience, más pronto podrá superar a su hermano y más pronto podrá ver cómo la vida abandona sus ojos; Se volvería más fuerte, para que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza, decidió que al final de su entrenamiento, superaría incluso a Orochimaru.

"Bien" dijo simplemente.

"Desafortunadamente, creo que será necesario postergarlo un par de semanas" le informó Kabuto, y los ojos de Sasuke lo miraron con una mirada fulminante "Oh, no te preocupes" lo tranquilizó rapidamente Kabuto "Con mi técnica de curación, deberías arreglarte muy rápido. Pero no eres el único que se está curando... Verás, Orochimaru-sama también resultó herido, y nos mudaremos de lugar pronto, por lo que será más difícil. Sin embargo, en la nueva ubicación, deberías poder comenzar ".

Kabuto se detuvo en el vendaje para empujar sus anteojos hasta el borde de su nariz y le dijo "Me aseguraré de elegir uno con una buena área de entrenamiento"

Ante esto, Sasuke frunció el ceño "Cuántos escondites hay?"

"Oh, bastantes" él ninja mayor asintió con la cabeza "No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Estoy seguro de que tendrás mucho tiempo para verlos a todos"

Cuando Kabuto comenzó a envolver las vendas alrededor de su torso, él joven Uchiha consideró sus palabras en silencio. Por lo tanto, se iban a mover con frecuencia. Fue la única conclusión que se pudo sacar de su intercambio. Tiene sentido, tendrían que evitar que nadie los encuentre, asegurándose de nunca asentarse en un lugar durante demasiado tiempo ese problema disminuía considerablemente. En general, fue un movimiento inteligente. Debe ser así que nadie pudo rastrear al Sannin después de que dejó Konoha por primera vez "Entiendo"

"Y dejame advertirte, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama ya esta al tanto de la evolución de tus ojos" Kabuto antes de irse le decía y advertía a Sasuke.

"Entiendo"

**_Una semana del enfrentamiento 'Naruto vs Sasuke'._****_ Otogakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre el Sonido)._**

"Kukuku Sasuke-kun, veo que ya te has recuperado" Orochimaru se paraba del sofa que había en la habitación "Por suerte ya todo esta listo, partiremos en minutos hacía la guarida norte. Allí empezaremos tu entrenamiento" Le explicaba el siguiente movimiento a realizar, Sasuke escuchaba atentamente "Sigueme"

"Entendido"

Orochimaru llevó a Sasuke a las inmediaciones de otra guarida."Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru "para poder captar completamente las habilidades de tu espada no puedes simplemente sentarte y meditar. Para desbloquear un verdadero potencial, tus habilidades deben ser descubiertas en medio de la batalla. Esta guarida consta de diversos prisioneros, los cuales estan en un grado total de locura y por tal es el mejor lugar para este entrenamiento, ya que esos humanos siempre estaran tratando de matarte pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerte mucho daño kukuku. Es el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento de combate de vida o muerte. Debes permanecer aquí entre 15 dias a un mes, pero si no has dominado las habilidades de espadas para entonces, tendrá que quedarse otros dos meses, luego otros 4 meses, y así sucesivamente "

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo y dijo: "Sí pero. Cómo debo empezar?"

"Simple y sencillo, Sasuke-kun. Mata a todos los prisioneros y concluira tu entrenamiento" Orochimaru sonreía con locura "Eso sí, se te ha suprimido el chakra en un 40% kukuku, suerte Sasuke-kun"

"Mierda" decía Sasuke antes de entrar e instalarse en la guarida.

_14 días deapués._

Sasuke estaba sintiendo dolor, tanto dolor como la lluvia de golpes, patadas y kunai parecían nunca terminar.De repente, todos se detuvieron y retrocedieron unos pasos, y luego el hombre que Sasuke pudo ver fue que la persona a la que había perdonado días anteriores. Sacó una daga en su mano y dijo: "Mocoso, no es nada personal... son solo negocios. Tu tiempo llegó a su fin, es hora de enfrentarte a tu destino e imprudencia por dejarme vivo!"

Sasuke veía con temor como la daga se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, la matriz de locura de las demas personas; no hacían mas que aumentar ese creciente temor que se apoderaba rapidamente de su cuerpo _"No... No! no puedo dejar que todo termine acá. Debo matar a Itachi maldición!..." _Sasuke cerró sus ojos y los abrió rapidamente "AMATAREASU!" y todo se volvió negro _"No puedo morir aquí... Naruto"_

**_7 meses del comienzo del entrenamiento de Sasuke._**

"Eres muy lento Sasuke-kun, la espada tiene que ser una parte más del cuerpo, no una mera herramienta" Orochimaru le intruía a un demagrado Sasuke "Utiliza tu Sharingan para moverte más rápido. Me estas aburriendo"

"Aggr callaté! Chidorii!" Sasuke guardo su katana y dirigió la técnica de asesinato hacía el sennin. Él cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Recubrimiento de serpientes" Apoyando las dos manos en el suelo un gran muro de serpientes salieron dirigidas hacía Sasuke "No te seran tan sencillo Sasuke-kun, ahora has lo que te dije"

"Hn, Sharingan"

"Si... kukuku muestrame el poder del Sharingan" Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con deseo y locura.

**_2 años _****_del comienzo del entrenamiento de Sasuke. _**

"Hmm" Sasuke se encontraba mirandose en el espejo de su pequeña habitación. Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses se habian mudado a una guarida que se encontraba en las fronteras al pais del rayo. "Supongo que es un buen cambio" Se decía a sí mismo, mientras miraba el espejo. Su cabello habia crecido en gran medidad y ahora lo tenia atado en dos coletas que caían libremente por su espalda. Cuando se insatalaron en esta nueva zona, Orochimaru pudo observar como la ropa antigua que tenía ya le quedaba chica. "Me gustaban mas las anteriores prendas"

Sasuke ha crecido notablemente en estos dos años. Se encontraba vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga, abierta en el torso, con una versión más pequeña del símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Vestía pantalón azul, los cuales terminaban en la parte inferior de su rodilla. También llevaba protectores de brazo negros que cubren sus antebrazos, los cuales se estiraban hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. En su cintuta un cinturón de cuerda morada atado en un arco alrededor de la hakama en el que lleva la espada que le dio Orochimaru. Comenzó a usar vendajes en las muñecas, en virtud de que llevaba brazaletes especiales con sellos donde llevaba shurikens y demas herramientas. Completaba su vestuario con unas sandalias marrones.

"Sasuke-sama" Sasuke se giro para ver como un sirviente del Senin entraba a su habitación "Orochimaru-sama lo busca"

"Entendido, ire enseguida" Decía mientras salía por la puerta en dirección a la sala principal.

En el camino pudo distinguir con visible asombro la diferencia que tenía esta guarida, con otras anteriores. Estaba muy bien cuidada y al parecer la humedad no se filtraba a pesar de que estaban bajo tierra "Debe ser una base importante, porque tampoco es pequeña..." Divagaba.

Llego a la gran puerta y sin tocar entro directamente. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver como un sonriente Orochimaru lo miraba y le hacia una seña con las manos para que se acerque "Sasuke-kun, espero no haberte molestado en tu día de descanso" Orochimaru se levantaba de su comodo sofa "Pero tengo varias noticias que tal vez te interesen"

"Espero que sea algo serio, Orochimaru. Me estaba por ir a entrenar el Kirin" Sasuke le respondio fríamente.

"Oh si, el Kirin... Por mucho que deseé ver esa asombrosa técnica ya evolucionada, me temo que querras escuchar esto" Orochimaru le contestaba sin dejar de sonreir, para el asco de Sasuke.

"Entonces?"

"Tengo tres noticias" Levantaba su mano derecha y alzaba tres dedos "Numero uno; uno de mis espías en el país del rayo increiblemente ha logrado capturar un rollo bastante peculiar" Comunicaba, a la vez que sacaba y le lanzaba el pergamino a Sasuke, él cual abrió y empezo a leerlo "Bastante sorprendente, no?"

"Armadura de rayo..."

"Muy peculiar, la verdad. Es la técnica de A, el cuarto Raikage" Informaba Orochimaru "Por mas que sea muy elocuente esta información... las otras dos te gustaran mas kukuku"

"Corta el palabrerio Orochimaru, qué es" Un Sasuke impaciente le demandaba.

"Al parecer cierto rubio Jinchuriki a empezado a dominar una técnica que ni yo, ni Jiraiya hemos podido dominar" Se daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda a Sasuke.

"Es importante esta técnica?"

"ohh si, Sasuke-kun. Muy importante... 'El modo Senin' se llama" Sonreía al comunicar esto.

"Modo Senin?"

"Exacto, es una legendaria técnica elemental que domino el primer Hokage y la cual le permitio luchar de igual a igual con el eterno Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara"

"Qué?!"

"Lo que escuchaste. Creo que si él chico logra dominarlo y ser un sabio hay muy pocas posibilidades de que alguien le iguale en fuerza" Se sincerizaba Orochimaru _"a menos que el lider de Akatsuki deseé involucrarse..."_

"Ya veo..." una leve sonrisa escapo de la boca de Sasuke, dandose vuelta se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse.

"kukuku ya te vas, Sasuke-kun? La mejor noticia todavía no te la he dicho" se reía mientras se lamía los labios.

"Hay algo mas importante que est...

" Al parecer Itachi-kun sufre de una grave enfermedad"

"QUÉ!?"

**_FINISH PARTE DE SASUKEE._**

**_uf costo jajajaj pero bueno,me gusto como termino, asi que dejen un comentario?_**

**_janeee_**


End file.
